


The Fallen Seraphim.

by Robert_Blake



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternative universe., Crossover, Explicit Language, Original Character(s), Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robert_Blake/pseuds/Robert_Blake
Summary: !АУ, где все персонажи являются антропоморфными животными!Действия в фике происходят в момент действий Borderlands 2. Альтернативная вселенная, где ангелы - близкие к Эридианцам существа, убить которых можно только Эридианским оружием.Основные оригинальные персонажи - Араэль, Айрис.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые пишу фик, из-за чего сразу извинюсь за все будущие косяки и т.д.
> 
> Что ж, надеюсь, что вам понравится, тыковки.

* * *

Гелиос. Символ величия Гипериона - самой большой и значимой корпорации по производству оружия на Пандоре.

* * *

Утро на станции наступило так же неожиданно, как и наступает ночь.

Араэль, как обычно, заснул прямо на работе, за столом, в куче документов.

Проснувшись в холодном поту из-за очередного кошмара, он не сразу понял, где находится, но оглядевшись, успокоился. Ангел только что почувствовал, насколько же сильно болит тело.

Он встал из-за стола, потянулся, после чего услышал хруст собственных костей, боль усилилась.

* * *

Через пару часов парень вышел из офиса, чтобы отнести все отчёты и ценные бумаги руководству.

Он отчитывался перед самим Красавчиком Джеком, но, его это не пугало.

— "я - ангел, обычный человек не нанесёт мне вреда", — рассуждает он каждый раз, как идёт отдавать бумаги.

Но лучше перестраховаться и никогда не показывать своё бесстрашие боссу.

Перед тем, как зайти в офис Красавчика, Араэль заметил, что у Джека появилась новая секретарша.

Парень тихо фыркнул, отмечая, что, "Амелию", так звали девушку, взяли на работу только из-за её пышных форм, и что, скорее всего, она пробудет тут не более недели, после чего отправится парить в открытом космосе, как и другие секретари босса.

Волк ещё немного поглазел на девушку и, через пару секунд, уверенным шагом зашёл в офис Красавчика.

* * *

— Красавчик Джек, сэр, я... — Араэль округлил глаза и уставился на зрелище перед собой.

На полу лежало тело, повсюду была кровь. Глазные яблоки бедняги вывалились из глазниц, шея была вся в гематомах, а на лбу и груди красовались несколько пулевых отверстий.

Волк был в ступоре и не услышал, что Джек обратился к нему.

Сегодня Красавчик Джек был точно не в лучшем расположении духа.

— "надо валить отсюда", — приглушённо пронеслось у парня в голове, из-за чего Араэль изначально не предпринял попыткы сбежать.

Как только волк вышел из ступора, готовясь уносить лапы из кабинета Красавчика, холодный металл дула пистолета, прижатый к затылку, моментально остановил его.

— Не так быстро, тыковка, — будто прочитав мысли ангела, произнес материализовавшийся сзади Джек.

* * *

— "чёрт, мне пизда", — Араэль начал мысленно хоронить себя, ибо выстрели сейчас Джек в его голову, он выживет. А это обязательно вызовет вопросы и... научный интерес к своей персоне.

Ангел не хотел бы стать лабораторной крыской Красавчика.

— Господи, какой же ты смешной, видел бы ты сейчас свою тупую морду, — рассмеялся Джек, глядя на напуганного и растерянного парня. — Сегодня, я, возможно, не убью тебя, кексик.

— Что? — переспросил волк и тут же пискнул, впечатавшись мордой в стену.

Все бумаги, что тот хотел отдать боссу, давно были раскиданы по полу. Некоторые документы попали в пятна крови, так что спасти их уже невозможно.

Но Араэль о них думать не хотел, сейчас главная задача это - спасти свою задницу.

— Кажется, ты не понимаешь, что подавать голос - не лучшая затея на данный момент, — процедил сквозь зубы Джек.

Араэль это понял, только слишком поздно, поэтому сейчас из его носа капает теплая кровь.

— "с новой рубашкой тоже придется попрощаться", — подумал он, смотря на алые пятна.

Красавчик отошёл от парня и убрал пистолет в кобуру.

Больше не чувствуя хватки на шее, Араэль позволил себе немного расслабиться.

Он стёр тыльной стороной ладони кровь и фыркнул, почувствовав металлический вкус в пасти.

Тем временем, Джек рассматривал ангела. На первый взгляд он - ничем не примечательный парень, лет 25-30.

Но все внимание привлекали глаза. Нечасто можно встреть человека, с черными белками и бело-серой радужкой.

Кажется, Красавчик видел волка у себя в офисе и раньше.

* * *

Тишина давила на нервы, но Араэль не смел подавать голос, поэтому молчание нарушил Джек.

— Всё, выметайся отсюда, пока я не передумал оставлять тебя в живых. И позови уборщика, — он показательно пнул труп.

Парень быстро кивнул и как можно скорее удалился из офиса босса.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Оставшаяся часть дня, на удивление, прошла нормально, Араэль вернулся в свой офис и принялся за бумажную рутину.

Уснул, он, конечно же, опять на работе. За работой, если быть точным.

На следующее утро парень пытался не попадаться на глаза Джеку. Ибо есть крохотный, но шанс того, что последний не забыл про ангела, а это доставило бы кучу проблем.

* * *

Араэль любит свою работу, любит такую жизнь, в отличие от того, как он жил раньше.

Быть ангелом непросто, очень непросто. Вечная погоня за Падшими, их убийство и пытки.

Парень не любил это, но и отказаться не мог. Иначе - смерть.

Ещё пару миллионов лет назад ангелов просто свергали, а потом, возможно, вели на них охоту, ибо Падшие, по словам многих, куда опаснее и проворнее обычных ангелов.

Они всегда ищут способ отомстить своим собратьям, и некоторые уже вышли на прямой путь к этому.

Например, Айрис.

О, этот падший Серафим уже много миллионов лет удачно скрывается от собратьев и совместно с этим, открывает Хранилища, чтобы, однажды, найти Эридианское оружие и положить конец тем, кто причастен к её падению.

Большинство Падших восхищаются Айрис, да и множество действующих ангелов тоже.

Она прошла через многое, но не остановилась и по сей день продолжает бороться.

Араэль состоит в числе ангелов, что восхищаются Айрис, даже несмотря на то, что парню приказано убить Серафима.

Волк, конечно, не хочет это делать, но второй ошибки ему не простят. Из-за первой неудавшейся попытки схватить Падшую, Араэля лишили руки.

Не очень приятная процедура, однако.

Ангел поморщился, вспомнив далеко не лучшие ощущения и ужасную боль.

* * *

Парень вздрогнул, когда заметил чьи-то пальцы перед глазами.

— Эй, тыква, уснул что ли? — насмешливо произнес хозяин тех самых пальцев.

Араэлю был отлично знаком этот голос, но парень всё равно поднял глаза на его обладателя, после чего ещё раз вздрогнул.

Он вспомнил, что не хотел попадаться на глаза боссу, но, судя по тому, что Красавчик стоит прямо перед волком, Араэль облажался в поставленной задаче.

— Извините, с-сэр, — быстро проговорил ангел и уставился на деревянную поверхность стола.

Джек лишь хмыкнул и отошёл от парня. Ангел ошарашенно осматривался, он не мог вспомнить, как попал в зал для совещаний.

— "чёрт, надо бы поменьше думать", — сказал это себе Араэль, продолжая рассматривать помещение и руководителей других отделов.

Ангел был искренне рад тому, что босс перестал обращать на него внимание и после окончания встречи.

Сегодня Красавчик Джек был в хорошем распоряжении духа, поэтому, совещание прошло хорошо и даже не пришлось искать уборщика!

* * *

На этот раз Араэль пошёл не в свой офис, а в квартиру и впервые за долгое время позволил нормальный сон на нормальной поверхности - диване. Уснул он быстро, но на этот раз ангел не просыпался в холодном поту из-за очередного кошмара.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вторая глава получилась меньше первой, но я попробую исправить этот косяк в третьей главе. Х)


End file.
